Lost and Found
by Chibileep
Summary: Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy. Two inseparable children from the Goa Orphanage. They became separated after Luffy had been adopted by a kind, red haired man named Shanks. It's ten years later, but both seem determined in finding each other again. Both have changed in several ways. When they meet again, will these changes come in between their friendship? AU. Eventual ZoLu.


_"Ne, Zoro...do you think that one day we'd be able to meet like this again?"_

_"...Luffy.."_

_"I'm gonna miss you a lot. I wish I didn't have to move so far away."_

_"...Luffy..."_

_"When we meet again, we'll both be strong! I look forward to fighting you, Zoro!"_

_"...Luffy..!"_

_"Zoro? Are you crying? I've never seen you cry before...It's not like you. I don't like it. Please, don't cry. *sniffle*"_

_"Baka! You've been crying this whole time! There was just something in my eye, that's all!"_

_*punch*_

_"Zoro, you jerk! I'll get really strong so I can kick your butt!"_

_"Idiot, just go already! *sniffle*"_

_"Zoro...*sobbing* ...I'll never forget you!"_

**Chapter 1 - Remembering an Enthusiastic Idiot**

I remember that day. It was ten years ago when I was close to turning eleven while Luffy was already nine. We were the best of friends, the people at the orphanage would say. Back then, I disagreed and told them that there was no way I'd be friends with a dork like him. I wouldn't admit back then, but Luffy really was my best friend, and my only friend to begin with. It was the same for him. He thought so highly of me. I was so happy back then. Well, at least until we got separated after a man with red hair and three scars over his eye adopted him. After that, I felt like the world tore apart my reason to wake up everyday. Without Luffy, I was back to my miserable and quiet, old self.

At first, Luffy hadn't agreed to going with the red haired man, so before he'd officially decided to adopt him, the guy spent a few days hanging out with him. I still remember Luffy telling me how great of a guy he was. Luffy tried to convince the red haired man to adopt me too, but he said he couldn't for several reasons and that he wished he could. He apologized to Luffy and I, too. Eventually came the day when Luffy left the orphanage, and then I was all alone again.

Luffy and I were outcast by the other kids. Me for being too creepy and scary; Luffy for being a complete idiot and an overly enthusiastic weirdo. They hated us even more when they found out the two loners who were complete opposites - excluding the fact that we were both aiming for seemingly impossible dreams - became friends. In the end, I needed him as much as he needed me. I long for the day where we'd meet again. I might seem delusional, but I know that Luffy meant that we really would meet again, and I believe in him.

"Hey, Moss Head. Don't you think it's time to wake up? Your food is getting cold and I don't want it to go to waste," Sanji, the nephew of the man who adopted me a few weeks after Luffy left the orphanage, kicks me on my head.

This is why I hate him. He annoys the shit out of me and I swear if I had my swords with me right now, I'd cut off those legs of his so that he wouldn't be able to kick me anymore for his idiotic reasons. The only thing he's good for in this house is making food. I have to admit, it tastes greater than any other food I've tasted, but knowing that it was him who made it makes me lose my appetite. For all I know, he could poison my food at any given time.

"I've been up this whole time, ero-cook. Can't you let me think in peace?" I reply angrily with a burning bump on my head resulted from that weak kick. If that's all he could do, he wouldn't stand a fight against me.

"Think? Hah! With what brain?" He countered. Why did I have to be adopted into this family?

"The brain that you do not have!" I shout at him, jumping out of my bed and pushing my forehead to his forehead.

We growl at each other like lions until my adoptive father, Dracule Mihawk, walks in only to pull me away from the curly-brow, and walk back out with my shirt still clutched tightly in his hand and swirly-chef left alone in the room.

"What are you doing? Let me go." I command him with my regular voice rather than my previously vicious voice.

I respected this man. Not only because he got me out of that hell-hole only to bring me to this not-so-much-of-a-hell-hole, but because it is known by the world that he is the greatest swordsman alive. He is living my dream. One day, I will surpass him. That is my dream. For now, he trains me. I am nowhere near his skill level though, but I'm sure if I was challenged by anybody else in our country, I'd beat them.

"Did you forget that you have a job to do? Eat the food Sanji prepared and go on your way." Mihawk told me. I grunted.

I went to the dining room. The table was huge enough for twenty people even though there was only five people that lived in this house. Well, not really a house; more like a mansion. Mihawk was loaded with money, which surprised me on my first day here. I can't help but wonder what kind of home Luffy's living in right now.

Anyways, I completely forgot about 'my job'. My job was to babysit the son of a doctor Mihawk knows. Though I haven't met the doctor in person, Mihawk told me many things about her. He told me how she was a crazy old hag that resembled a witch and that she drank a lot of alcohol. Her name was Dr. Kureha, if I remember correctly. She had a seventeen year old son that I was supposed to babysit at 4PM today, which is weird because you'd think a seventeen year old shouldn't have to be babysat. If what I'm thinking is true, then the brat means trouble. Hopefully, he'd fall asleep at some point so I wouldn't have to do anything but watch TV for the rest of the time I'm there. Then I'd take my $40 and leave.

I finished my food and headed back to my room to go get dressed. I put on a white and red striped unbuttoned shirt, black pants, and my green haramaki. I didn't bother taking a shower or brushing my hair. After putting my boots on, I headed out.

"Don't get lost, marimo." I hear the curly-cook say before taking a long drag of smoke from his cancer stick. When I get back here, he's a dead man.

So I left the house a few minutes ago, and I was pretty sure I was going down the right path..but..why am I at the center of the city? That's weird. I guess I'll go sou-

"Gahh!" Someone bumps into me. By the looks of it, it's a young man with black unruly hair.

"Hey, kid. Watch where you're going." I tell him.

"Shishishi, sumimasen!" Where have I heard this voice before?

Before I could speak up again, he grabs the watermelon backpack and straw hat he dropped, gets up, and runs away. Looks like he was in a hurry. I don't think I should think about it too much since people bump into each other all the time and it's a common accident especially in this crowded area, but something about that laugh of his made me feel nostalgia. Ignoring the thoughts crowding my head, I continued to search for the doctor's house. I know I probably won't get there until about another hour, which mean's I'll be late. I hate to admit it, but why do I have to be so directionally challenged?!

* * *

_Luffy's POV_

*Beep Beep Beep*

Ehh...? Meat...?

"Luffy! Turn the alarm off already! It's disturbing my sleep!" My brother Ace yells at me.

Guess it's time to get ready for work! I'm only nineteen years old, but I work as a helper at a daycare a good lady I know runs. I always have fun with the kids there! I love to play pirate with them as their captain. I couldn't ask for a better job! Makino, the super kind lady that runs the place, tells me that she often can't tell who is more childish - the kids, or me. It's funny because I hear that a lot.

"Gomen'nasai! Shishishi, I'll turn it off now!" I apologize to Ace before shutting the alarm off.

Working for a daycare means there are some things I can and cannot wear. For example, instead of wearing my usually unbuttoned red cardigan, I have to wear a plain colored t-shirt. So I put on a blue t-shirt with a picture of my favorite character, Chopperman! The kids love the show as much as I do, so there's no harm in wearing it. Along with that, I put on blue jean shorts - as usual - and a beige sweater that I leave unzipped to show off my shirt. Lastly, I slip on my sandals and put on my treasured Straw Hat which I had recieved from Shanks not long after he had saved me from a group of bandits. I check the mirror to see how cool I look before getting Ace's watermelon backpack that I often borrow, then head out to the kitchen to catch some breakfast.

At the kitchen, I see Shanks preparing my breakfast for me. He makes me two pieces of toasted bagels with cream on top, three tangerines we had gotten from our neighbors, a chicken leg (meat!), and some orange juice. Everyone would say that I have the worst eating tastes and worst habits out there, but heck, I love food! Besides, I've never gotten sick from eating food before, so why would I get sick now? I devour my 'breakfast' almost instantly and rush to the door.

"Be careful, Luffy! Stay away from strange men!" I hear Shanks say before I open the door and head out.

The daycare wasn't far from here and I had no trouble getting there, so I decided to take the time I have left before the daycare opens. What Shanks had given me for breakfast wasn't enough to satisfy my stomach, so I decided to make a quick stop by the little restaraunt a friend of Shanks owns. It's a small, but fancy restaraunt called Baratie. Even if the place is not very big, the food is amazing so people around the world come to this place just to taste it. They have been featured on many TV shows, too. This is my favorite place to eat at, and I come here very often, so I've come to know some of the chefs and even the boss there. The boss's name is Zeff, who is the father of one of the chefs I've come to know, Sanji. He gets mad when I order too much food and kicks me a lot, but I think that's just how he shows his friendship! It sucks to be Shanks though, because he's the one who pays for my meals, shishishi.

After a 'little' meal, I start heading for the daycare again. I check my phone to see the time. 7:54AM. After seeing this, I run as fast as I can to get there on time. I'm supposed to be there by 8AM, and I'm not good at math so I don't know how long it'll take by running, but I'm sure I'm going to be late this time. I was going to get scolded again! The daycare was four blocks away from where I was now. Time really didn't want to be my friend today, which was proven when the universe decided to make me bump into someone.

"Hey, kid. Watch where you're going." The man that I bumped into tells me, obviously frustrated.

"Shishishi, sumimasen" I apologize before standing back up, grabbing Ace's watermelon backpack that had dropped to the floor somehow, and my treasured straw hat.

Before I run away, I take a second to look at the guy. He had green hair, just like Zoro! I thought it was so cool, but seeing green hair like that made me feel a little bit sad. I really miss Zoro and I can't believe it has been ten years since I last saw him. I know one day I will find him, and we can become friends again. For now, I had other things to worry about. I rush off to the daycare before the man could say anything.

For the rest of the day after that, for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about Zoro.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

**A/N** -  
Okay, so there might be a few mistakes here and there, but I think this first chapter turned out quite well.  
I don't know when the next time I update will be (hopefully soon), but please follow/favorite and leave a review! n.n  
I have the whole story thought out already, and I'll tell you now, all questions will be answered!  
Also, if you didn't know, the title is basically Zoro - Lost and Luffy - Found. Does it sound cheesy? xC  
Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of Lost and Found!


End file.
